Words are Weapons
by copper-28
Summary: It's just after Midnight - The Doctor's upset and it's Donna's job to comfort him.


**Hello again – This one is also for my friend…**

**All you Doctor/Donna fans are lucky I have this friend. She keeps giving me ideas and pestering me to write more Doctor/Donna. **

'**Doctor Donna Friend!'**

**Haha.**

**Anyway, it's set just after the end of **_**Midnight **_**and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Neither of them spoke a word as they trudged back over to the waiting TARDIS. Donna walked slightly ahead of the Doctor, her hand gently tugging against his – leading him back to his beloved ship.

His gaze rested on the floor in front of him, the vacant look in his eyes un-nerved her. He allowed himself to be taken to the blue box without a fuss, never once objecting to tell her he was fine and that worried her. He'd never done that before; he'd always told her he was fine – just to set her mind at rest. Of course she saw through it and comforted him anyway but he always told her he was fine, it was probably force of habit. When he still didn't speak as they reached the doors of the police box, Donna became even more determined to look after him, to make him feel like just for a second everything was okay.

He stared blankly at the scruffy white converse he was wearing, his lips quivering ever so slightly. Donna sighed inwardly as her hands ghosted across his blazer and reaching into his inside pocket which housed the sonic screwdriver and the key to his beloved ship. Her hand closed around the metal shape – warm from the Doctor's body heat. She paused for a second; her wrist resting against his chest and letting the feel of one of his heartbeats comfort her.

Reluctantly, she pulled her hand away from him, reaching across to unlock the door. She jumped when the Doctor caught her free hand and threaded his long fingers through hers. He met her gaze for the first time since she had repeated his words at the table.

"Don't leave me."

His voice sounded strained and tired with the added edge of fear tainting his words. It took a tremendous amount of Donna's willpower not to take him into her arms and whisper nonsense into his ear until everything was alright. She smiled warmly, squeezing his hand lightly before breaking eye contact to unlock the TARDIS doors. She then resumed leading the Doctor into the old box, stopping only to close the doors behind them. Their footsteps echoed around the humming console, heading down the stairs and into the corridor. It was then Donna realised she had no idea if the Doctor even had a room inside the ship. She'd only ever seen him wandering the corridor or in the kitchen, or in her room, or at the console. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts and entering the nearest room to her right. He could sleep in her bed. He could complain in the morning.

The Doctor made no attempt to protest as he was lead into her room and then pushed gently to sit on her bed. Donna smiled briefly, untangling her hand from his to hold his face close to hers. She didn't say a word – just stared into his deep brown eyes that held so many secrets and so much pain. She released him just as quickly as she had captured him, moving away and towards the large wardrobe the TARDIS provided. She started to search for the pair of men's pyjamas she had spotted in there a few days ago when a soft whimper sounded behind her. Donna froze in her search, the sound making her heart ache with sorrow and her body tremble with anger. Her Doctor had made that painful noise and she'd never know who or what caused it. Lucky for them, she thought to herself with another burst of fury towards the creature that had taken the Doctors words. Turning slowly, Donna faced the Doctor.

He hadn't moved from the edge of the bed, still sitting there waiting for her but his face was now wet with tears and pale with fear.

"Oh, Doctor." Donna whispered, hastily returning to the edge of the bed. She sat down next to him, pulling his tall skinny body towards her until he was practically sitting on her lap. He buried his head against her neck, his hair tickling her chin as he hid his face from view. His hands had reached up to grip her top, as if he was afraid she'd vanish if he let go.

"It's okay; you'll be okay, shh…" Donna soothed, her hands rubbing firmly but comfortingly against his back. The tears that were falling from the Time Lord soaked her shoulder while she whispered to him. Slowly but surely the Doctor calmed down, his breathing evening out from the shuddering gasps and less and less tears fell until it was only the Doctors red rimmed eyes that could tell you he had been crying.

"I…I'm sorry." He rasped against her throat, his voice dry and rough.

Donna tightened her grip around his torso, shaking her head against his words. "You've nothing to be sorry for."

The Doctor made no move to raise his head or release his grip on her top. "I shouldn't have let you see me so upset."

Donna laughed, despite the situation she found herself in. "For an extremely intelligent alien you can be quite thick sometimes."

When the Doctor didn't respond she continued. "You need to let all this out once in a while. I'm your friend, Doctor. I'm here for you to confide in. I'll comfort you when you need comforting. I'll hug you when you need a hug. I'll cook you breakfast when you want a lie in if you ask! I'm here for you Doctor. What ever it is you want, when ever it is you want it, I'll always be here for you."

The Doctor smiled, pulling his head away from her neck.

"Thank you." He whispered, watching her for a brief moment before he seemed to decided on something that made his eyes light up that little bit and sparkle with a familiar excitement.

Donna was just about to ask what had cause his sudden change of mood when she felt a soft pair of lips pressed against her own. All reasonable thoughts fell from her mind as her eyes fluttered closed, loosing herself in the sensation of his lips moving against hers – warm and wet and _perfect_.

She felt herself being pushed back onto the bed, the cool slippery silk sheets sliding along their bodies as the Doctor took control and showed her exactly what he wanted.

Everything was going to be okay.

**There you go.**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
